


A Princess' Desire

by midnightmuser



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: After rescuing her from Barinade, Link is surprised by an unusual request by the Zora Princess before he can get the Spiritual Stone of Water: To consummate Ruto's marriage proposal. Unsure of his feelings about it, he decides to let the eager princess take the lead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for sircharles on Inkbunny

Pulsating walls of flesh were everywhere. It was warm, wet, sticky… all in all, a rather unpleasant place for the average person to be in. For Ruto, normally, this was fine. The Zora Princess usually had fun exploring through the cavernous Jabu-Jabu. Usually being the key word, though. Never before had she been so… revolted.

Nearly every pink, gelatinous room had some sort of bizarre creature in it. Tentacles of dark origin, powerful and violent. Bulbous, destructive jellyfish. Worms of a freakish kind, with claws like grappling hooks and electric bodies. And now to top it off, she’d been sucked into a trap by the freakiest octopus she’d ever seen! And just as she grabbed her mother’s gem!

With a sigh, she cradled the shining, tri-stoned amulet ringed in gold. The Zora’s Sapphire… Passed down to her by the late Queen. Their tribe’s greatest treasure, and her own personal engagement ring of sorts. She’d been instructed only to entrust it to the love of her life, her destined mate.

Despite being only around the tender age of ten, Ruto had a good idea of what she wanted in a husband. Being a Zora meant she also had her share of natural instincts, and that coupled with her parents’ tutelage gave her a sharp mind and great insight. She’d met several of her own race, but none really seemed to have that seem of spark about them. They were too nice, too polite, too… submissive. Though she wasn’t willing to say it, the first and only one who’d been catching her eye was the hero currently inside the whale with her.

“That boy had better hurry up and get me out of here,” she huffed. Despite her irritation at all of the obstacles, she couldn’t help but admire the young Kokiri’s bravery—though part of her wondered if he was a true Kokiri; those ears were a little too long—as he bravely fought through all of the enemies that seemed to focus on him.

Traversing the whale’s insides was a slightly tricky thing, to be fair. Gaps had to be crossed. Appendages had to be pushed down like switches—which usually left her as the weight so Link could get inside. They had to get through so many rooms to get to more rooms, working their way to the very depths before she got her treasure and subsequently taken upstairs and strung up by the freaky thing that Link had defeated.

“He’s brave, though…” She muttered to herself, a blush forming on her cheeks. She’d never expected such a powerful courage out of anyone, especially not someone her age! Her father had always said courage came with experience and understanding… Though to be fair, the big lug wasn’t the most courageous person she knew. Still, Link somehow had a heart of gold and a cool head, able to fight his way through the barrage of enemies.

Not to say he wasn’t afraid; she could see through the walls of her fleshy prison that he was not enjoying this journey. It amazed her, how he was willing to face freakish monsters and bizarre obstacles to save her and Jabu-Jabu. His determination was admirable, and he had it in spades. It made her feel warm and comforted to know that at least someone could and would do what he could to help. Part of her wondered how much braver and stronger he’d get as he got older.

“Though if he’s a Kokiri, that means his looks won’t change at all…” she murmured, sighing as she relaxed against the warm flesh. But if he wasn’t a true Kokiri, and there was some Hylian in him… she had to blush deep at the thought of him developing into a fine young man of a lithe, muscular statue. Just like most pre-teens, she had an active imagination, and her already developing body was letting hormones in on the action. “Wow, I must have it bad…” she murmured.

As much as she enjoyed the idea of partnering with Link, the princess was a bit embarrassed at how easily her mind was turning to other things. Right now, that didn’t matter. She smiled as Link started getting further through their guardian’s insides, following his compass to his destination. He was remarkably skilled with his boomerang, as she knew he didn’t have one until a few rooms ago. It astounded her just how easily he picked things up. Brave, focused, and adaptable… Link really was better than any fellow Zora as far as she was concerned.

Still, she didn’t like waiting this long to get out of here! Link had to hurry up; she wanted to get back! Then, as she followed Link’s path to one of the larger chambers deep in his body, she saw the source of Jabu-Jabu’s pain, which Link was about to face. “Oh my…” Needless to say, her thoughts were no longer about escape. Those Bari were _gigantic_ … “Link, please be safe.”

\---

Link had to admit to himself, he much preferred going through the Deku Tree and Dodongo’s Cavern to this place. Every step was met with a soft, squishy noise that went straight through his body, just sounding so weird. How Ruto could walk around here on a regular basis was beyond him!

He let out a grunt, though it came out more as a low squeak, as he tossed his new boomerang at more of the jellyfish that Navi had called Bari. Biri, Bari, it really made no difference to him. They were ugly and freaky, and their electric shocks really, really hurt!

Thankfully, once he had this trusty weapon, he was able to fight back without running away. He hated feeling like a coward, but it wasn’t smart to attack an enemy who bounced off Deku Pellets, and sent electricity through his sword with the handle providing no resistance at all. The material was unique and slender enough to slice through things once tossed, acting like a weak saw blade before coming back to him.

It still amazed him how easily he managed to use it. Was he just naturally gifted? Or was there a strange force inside the red crystal? That he didn’t know. Whatever the case, it made obstacles easier to deal with.

The ten-year-old never imagined he’d be walking through an actual fish to find a ring. He felt so relieved when he and Ruto finally ended up in the cavern, though she was the one to grab it before he could even make a move. No sooner did she do that was she whisked up, then after her screech of disgust, a huge Octorok started engaging him in a game of cat and mouse. Back and forth, back and forth around the spiked mass that he couldn’t climb on himself.

Only after a few tries of getting the thing stunned from a distance so he could hack at the green thing on its back was he able to finally defeat it and make his way to the final room. That in itself was a hassle, jumping over wiggling blocks of flesh and finding a toothy thing on the ceiling. He’d already known he’d be facing something… But the parasite causing all their problems was by far the grossest, scariest thing he’d seen yet.

Navi had named it. Barinade. Just how she knew, he wasn’t sure. Maybe all fairies were just that smart. All he knew was, the room was filled with buzzing as the worm spun round and round the room, the largest jellyfish he’d seen yet attached to it by powerful lightning currents. They were obviously protecting the thing, for some reason, blocking access to the bulbous bit at the bottom.

After managing amidst panicked gasps and pained grunts, he managed to finish off enough of the nasty things and cut the cords on top so he could attack the parasite’s weak point, jumping back when he saw it shudder and move to bring up its spiked center for protection. By the time he managed to finally—FINALLY!—take care of the hideous creature and it shriveled up to spit out a magic Heart Container, he was more than ready to leave. Getting it may have healed his wounds, but the mental scars would only be cured by a quick exit.

He grinned faintly when he saw the princess, flustered but unharmed, sitting and somehow floating in the magic portal that appeared after Barinade’s defeat. Taking a moment to collect himself, he walked up toward the shining blue circle, where she went on a half-hearted tirade that made him inwardly groan. Man, this girl had an attitude!

 “You...You're late! What took you so long? You're useless!” She crossed her right leg over the left as she spoke, gesturing with her right hand. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. This princess was not like Zelda at all. She was spoiled and blunt, and very bad at trying to act tough. Evidently, she picked up on his aloofness, and blushed deeper. “I was just lonely, that's all... Just a little!!” Once Ruto finished speaking, the portal finally had mercy on Link and activated, bringing them up and phasing them out of the whale. He had to smirk in amusement at the face she made, as it was much like the one he made when he left the Deku Tree via the same type of portal for the first time.

Once the blinding lights cleared out, the young hero was startled by Ruto’s smirking face being _very_ close to his own. A bit _too_ close for an unexpected sight. He stepped backwards, realizing a bit too late that he was on the arching log not too far from Jabu Jabu, and he had just ran out of room.

Much to his mixing emotions of annoyance and relief, he found himself plopped into the water, washing away the smell of fish guts, jellyfish blood, and digestive fluid that remarkably hadn’t started eating holes in his clothes. Link came up and gasped for breath, as gravity had pulled him down a bit. He sighed before hearing Ruto splash as well. She soon came up in front of him, and he had to do a double take. The princess was—happily?—swimming in front of him, treading water as he tended to do.

“You! You looked cool...cooler than I thought you would, anyway... Just a _little_!” Link wasn’t sure how to take that. She was impressed? After all that, she wasn’t trying to act as stubborn? He grinned slightly. “Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you.” Link blinked. Was this his chance to finally get what he needed? Would she give it to him? “What do you wish? Just tell me...”

Well, at least she was giving him an open option. He recalled the shape of the item she possessed, drawing it out with one hand while making a sign for ‘stone’ with the other. Ruto nodded in understanding.

“You mean the Spiritual Stone of Water, Zora's Sapphire, don't you? My mother gave it to me and said I should give it _only_ to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!” Zora’s… _Engagement Ring_? He certainly wasn’t expecting it to be that important… Though then again, the Goron’s Ruby was regarded as a source of power and light for the Gorons, and one they missed hightly. He waited somewhat nervously, feeling a trickle go along his neck.

Ruto crossed her arms in thought. She doubted Link really knew what the Zora’s Sapphire was all about for their tribe… Though as she thought about it, the Kokiri had exemplified his heroic capabilities. He wanted the stone for one reason or another… She had to wonder, was he really going through all that trouble for the stone? A small pang of jealousy went through her, but he obviously also cared about her well-being as well. He’d fought the parasite and jellyfish after all, even when she wasn’t around!

“I normally wouldn’t just give away my most precious possession… But you did save me and helped Jabu Jabu..” Then her face lit up, before a mischievous smirk crossed her face. Perhaps she could get this working in her favor instead of the stone’s… Yes, she could reward him in her own way, and perhaps that would help get his mind more on her as well. Link cocked his head in wonder, before she explained. “Tell you what, Link… I’ll give you one last task. No monsters, no fighting involved…” That caused him to raise an eyebrow. Part of him was rather irritated she wouldn’t just give him the stone; he had to bring the stones to the Temple of Time like Zelda asked! “See…” She then draped a hand over his shoulder, before leaning forward so that their heads touched. “I’m not the most _patient_ lady…” Boy wasn’t that the truth… “So how about I give you the stone… but only if you promise yourself to me?”

Promise himself? What did she—

Link gasped as he felt Ruto’s other hand go somewhere _very_ inappropriate. Being a Kokiri, the only thing he wore was a tunic, leaving his… nether regions… rather exposed. Despite being in the water, her skin still felt slick and smooth like it did when he carried her around, rather than how his own would get sorta wrinkly and weird feeling. And now that warm, oily skin was fondling him! It felt really strange, especially since he knew what that kind of gesture meant, but it also felt… surprisingly nice. Ruto was gentle with her grip, and she didn’t feel cold and slimy like a fish.

“Meet me in Jabu Jabu after sundown,” Ruto said with a wink, teasing the underside of his cock, bringing forth a shiver. ­ _Now_ he understood what she was getting at.

“What?!” Navi squeaked. “Are you serious?! We have a world we need to save!”

Ruto giggled. “What? A little fun never hurt anyone. I don’t want my future husband to just scamper off and leave me high and dry.” She turned to Link. “So, what do you say? I get to claim you… and you can claim the Zora’s Sapphire.”

Before he even really knew what he was getting himself into, Link gave a nod. Whatever it took, he’d do it. He didn’t know exactly what she meant by most precious possession, but he could tell it meant a lot to her. It was obvious that she had suddenly become fond of him, if she wanted them to do… that. Ruto grinned in obvious joy and excitement, swimming off, leaving a slightly nervous Kokiri and a very frazzled fairy behind.

“Link, I hope you know what you’re getting into…” Navi said after a moment. Despite himself, Link nodded. He was unsure, but that was a pretty common element in this adventure. He’d dive into it headfirst as always, planning as he went along.

\---

Link swallowed down his trepidation as he found himself entering the whale once more. It seemed that destroying Barinade had finally lifted the dark power that kept the poor guy so sick. There were no more Biri, no freaky flying worms… though there were still a few Keese and other things around, just having gotten into Jabu Jabu through whatever open orifice was there. He made his way back to the huge room—was it the stomach? There wasn’t acid—as Ruto instructed.

“Link!” Ruto’s voice, without its hard edge, was more like a pleasant chime, though still somewhat strange because of her refined speech. It was warm yet cold at the same time. Strange… “I was _almost_ beginning to worry you wouldn’t show up~” To his surprise, she didn’t run or walk toward him. Rather, it was almost like… a dance. She cocked her hips side to side with each step, her gaze seeming much more intense than before. But the friendly smile on her face never left, even as she got up toward him.

He looked down at the floor for a moment, really wondering if he was going to go through with this. Was it really worth it, doing… this… for the stone? He resisted the urge to shake his head. That stone was the key to stopping whatever evil plan Ganondorf had! Ruto giggled before wrapping her hands around his waist, cooing softly.

“Now now, don’t be shy… I can tell you’re inexperienced. Poor little forest boy~” she chuckled, before shoving him to make him trip onto the pulsating floor. He cried out in surprise, but the landing was soft and warm. Wet and jiggly and sticky, sure, but not as painful as if it was dirt or rock. “Luckily for you… we Zoras are _naturally_ skilled at this from a young age. So leave everything to _me_ , honey.”

For some reason, that word sent a flush of warmth through him along with a chill. Navi seemed content to flutter toward the other side of the room, content as long as Link wasn’t in danger. Ruto nearly crawled on top of him, and Link bit back a shiver at those slippery hands groping at him. It felt weird, but she was surprisingly gentle, her webbed fingers splaying out through his blonde locks. The hat fell to the wayside as she explored, getting his hair covered in the same oily stuff that coated her body.

Ruto playfully kissed his cheek before she slid her hands down his tunic. He fought back a shiver from the teasing action, but couldn’t hold back the next when she reached the end, going back up _under_ the tunic.

That sleek, oily hand slid ever so delicately up his skin, leaving a strange, tingling warmth that he couldn’t explain. She traced over his thigh… his hip, up his side… It was almost as if she was exploring him, slowly making her way up to feel what the fabric was hiding. She brushed over his chest next, and couldn’t help but groan when his nipple was brushed. A curious but excited gleam appeared in Ruto’s eye, and Link felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Mmm… I didn’t realize you boys were sensitive there, _too_ ~” Too? He panted softly out of heat. It was always warm inside Jabu-Jabu, but Ruto’s hands were not helping… The princess straddled his hips, grabbing onto his wrists. “Go on… feel them.”

Gulping, Link placed his hands on the princess’ pale chest as per her directions, his eyebrows nearly climbing into his hairline. It felt so… so soft, so warm… her skin was just as slick here as it was anywhere else, but there was something else to it as well… He began to rub at them in small circles, blushing deeper when he heard somewhat quiet moans mixing in with her giggles. He kept his gaze locked on her half-lidded purple eyes, making sure he was doing this right.

Evidently, he was, as she copied his movements, adding in her second hand to tease the right side of his chest. Both of them moaned and whimpered with the massage they received, the Kokiri’s ears starting to turn red with flush. He’d never imagined he’d be experiencing something so… what even _was_ a good word for this?

“Okay… I think you’ve… graduated to the next step,” she stated. Link watched as her hands left his shirt, leaving him feeling oddly chilled, but they never left his body. They trailed down his legs, rubbing in small circles, eventually reaching his ankles. His leather shoes were tugged off his feet in the blink of an eye, and Link found himself blinking at that. Was it _really_ necessary to lose the shoes?

Initially he grimaced when he felt the pulsating flesh under his feet, but the warmth seemed to spread through him much more easily.

“See?” she giggled, and Link had to blush and give a sheepish grin. Of course, Ruto was still smart underneath those facades. She knew how bad he hated this place at first. “Being inside here isn’t so bad… when you’re able to _appreciate_ it~.”

He had to agree with that. He found himself relaxing with the gentle motions, and was less nervous when her hands slid back under his tunic. She hooked her arms and caused the fabric to bunch up, and he gasped when his ass and lower back started to feel the floor without the barrier. It was so weird! He bit his lip and looked up at Ruto, but she only grinned without saying a word, forcing his shirt up to his armpits.

When it was apparent there was still a bit of resistance, Ruto grinned and lightly kissed at his lips. “Trust me,” she murmured against his ear afterward. Gulping, he gave a nod. Above all, he did trust her. She’d been such a big help in getting through the dungeon, and she was giving him nothing but good feelings. He lifted his arms up by his head, and allowed the princess to undress him, lying back down on the fleshy floor.

The warmth was even stronger, and the stickiness was mixing with Ruto’s sleek skin to create a wave of sensations that his cock seemed to enjoy. He was surrounded by flesh, but it was like a loving embrace. Ruto was starting to feel it as well, the warm floor gently massaging her legs and causing her to shift subtly across Link’s now bare belly. Her pussy was getting wet quick, and she knew Link could tell based on the awed look on his face.

It felt strange, but nice at the same time, having nothing between his flesh and Ruto’s. She gently placed his shirt to the side, and stood up for a moment. She curled a finger to her lip, taking in his nude form, and Link couldn’t help but gaze as well. There was something different to her now, the way she was starting so lovingly and excitedly. He’d seen her naked, as only his fellow Kokiri and the Hylians of Castle Town wore clothes. But seeing her naked and ­ _wanting_ him, her groin slightly puffy and wet in desire… It sent a wave of heat up his spine and blood rushing to his own.

“Oh, look who’s coming out to play…” she spoke in a husky breath, pointedly looking at his exposed cock. Link gave a slightly shaky grin. He was just as intrigued in Ruto’s strange new arousal—that wetness on his belly felt really nice for some reason—but he was a bit shy about her seeing him like this… Though he wasn’t quite knowledgeable enough to know whether he had anything to be concerned about size-wise. Performance anxiety was pretty much impossible, since he didn’t know a thing about this.

The young Zora knelt down between his legs, easily wrapping her fingers around his hardening shaft, and he let out a weak cry in response. It was like fire and lightning were shooting through him, but not in a painful way. It felt… _amazing_ …!

Ruto hummed in thought as she felt the warmth of her heroic crush. Link wasn’t a Zora, so he was severely lacking in the lubrication department. He was nearly dry, and she wasn’t exactly able to give him a liberal coating…

‘Time to get inventive,’ she mentally giggled, grinning as she lied down completely. A soft moan escaped her as the fleshly floor hugged her chests and thumped against her vagina, making her pant somewhat. “I’ll need to get you nice and wet…” she explained before gently wrapping her lips around his cock, working her tongue around so she could liberally coat it in saliva.

The response was quite surprising. Link gasped thickly, nearly bucking up into her mouth, the simple act giving him pleasure. The Zora Princess hummed in fascination. Who knew that her tongue could making him react like that? Looking down in concentration, she took the hard girth further and further. The unfamiliar sensation caused her throat to tingle, and she fought the urge to gag due to the pressure.

“Mmhnnn…” She slowly worked the flesh into her mouth, until her warm lips touched Link’s crotch. The poor inexperienced Kokiri’s face and pointy ears were practically glowing, his hands squeezing at Jabu-Jabu’s insides. Goddesses, she was good at this! He whimpered and gasped in total heat as he tried not to cave too early.

Part of Ruto wondered if there was more she could do to make him feel good, but that wasn’t the point of this little experiment. She felt around his base while her saliva dripped down the warm flesh. The fluid was liberally coating Link’s erection, enough to be feasible to do what she wanted it to. She pulled off of him, a thin gossamer strand connecting her lips to the throbbing flesh, before it finally broke.

“Ready, honey~?” she asked as she knelt over him, her legs on either side of his abs. Panting heavily, he gave a nod to her. She’d made him feel so good, making sure he wasn’t afraid or nervous. He’d be willing to take her offer. If it meant feeling even half as good as what she just did, he was eagerly awaiting it! The flexible princess leaned backward to see what she was doing, making sure her eyes never left her soon-to-be fiance’s. Her hot, dripping snatch brushed over the hard head of her target and brought out a whimpering moan from their lips.

“Ohh… L-Link… This is going to f-feel so good…” she began to sink her hips forward and down, keeping her pace slow. “Oh, my goddesses!!” Just the initial intrusion felt like she’d gotten zapped in just the right places! Both kids were getting quickly overwhelmed, but Link was gasping thickly at the pressure that started to surround him. “I… I never… did more than… m-my fingers…” the Zora groaned. Though it was painfully obvious that her husband-to-be hadn’t even experienced self-pleasure.

It became pretty clear that he was going to blow quickly just because he couldn’t handle it as long. She gently wiggled her hips, working him in steadily, to prevent any unnecessary pain. She wanted Link, she wanted him _bad_ , but she didn’t want this to carry any negative emotions by causing discomfort. She rocked and teased herself on the length, getting herself wetter and looser.

“R…Relax… Link…” she huffed hotly, even as she fought her natural urge to just ride him as hard as she could. One thing she remembered from her education was that it was possible to prevent her hymen from tearing, as long as they went very carefully and made sure to get herself as aroused as possible to accommodate her mate. With such a good looking, gold-hearted person under her, and the pulsing warm flesh touching her body, the first part was harder than the second. Link whined but took her advice, panting heavily and staring up at the fleshy ceiling to distract himself.

The warmth and pressure on his dick was definitely hard to get used to; it felt almost like every nerve was getting hugged! The veins in his flesh pounded hard, his heart and lungs feeling like they could come out of his chest. Thankfully, her descent was slow, making sure their moment would last. It must have been several minutes before those soft, puffy lips touched his base, her ass brushing over his balls. He let out a moan of bliss and turned his gaze back to Ruto. With a gulp of air, he managed a nod, and it was on.

Princess and Kokiri let out shuddering squeals with her first movement, the smooth torso rising halfway up his shaft and clapping back down. “Ah! Link!” Ruto braced her hands on his smooth, somewhat toned abs and started to ride him, the friction and impacts giving her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. Link’s hands came up to rub at her hips, his deep blue eyes looking at her pleasured face. This… this was amazing, beyond anything he expected. Seeing her enjoying herself, knowing that she was giving him the same pleasure… it was beautiful.

He found himself smiling amidst his moans, even when she rode him hard enough to make him throw his head back and squint from the intensity. Pinpricks of light flashed in his vision, which flickered between Ruto’s cute expressions and utter blackness. Each motion was accompanied by wet noises from her pussy and their choice of bedding. His cock began to dribble its own fluid, which added to Ruto’s slowly growing puddle. It flowed over his groin, taint and balls, just adding to the slickness and speed.

“Ooh, wow! This… th-this is… aahh!!” Ruto keened and bucked her hips, earning louder grunts and shouts. He wished he could speak his own thoughts; this was amazing! So intense, so hot! He couldn’t help but buck back, something that made Ruto shudder and squeal in delight. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do, but he made do by following her lead. He could tell that the smacking sensation was giving her the most pleasure. He timed himself with her and made her feel even better, which caused her inner walls to squeeze even tighter. Everything just sent pleasurable waves through him! He felt so dizzy and lightheaded, he just lost himself in the sensation.

Ruto eventually managed to work into a pace that more suited her, deciding that the foreplay had lasted long enough. Link could only shudder and scream in utter bliss, keeping up with her speed with shaky but determined motions.

“Link… L-Link…!” Ruto huffed, crying out his name as the pleasure shot through their bodies. Link’s cock was throbbing intensely, so hard and full of blood, and Ruto felt as if every little smack was setting her off. Her juices flowed thick and fast and made a mess of her lover’s groin, some of it even getting under his ass and making the poor Kokiri slide and shift with the floor. Eventually, Ruto had to lean against him, panting against his forehead. Link couldn’t help but notice that he was matching her in terms of how sleek his skin was, shiny from the sweat that had built up. It did little, though, to ease the heat… He felt like his skin was on fire, but didn’t want it to stop!

Wanting, though, was all Link was able to do, as he eventually felt his body give out. Thick, gelatinous fluid oozed out of his cock and spurted against Ruto’s insides, his back arching up as he cried out in delight, mashing his lips against Ruto’s.

The feeling of something soaking her walls and the electric sensation of Link’s lips on hers was enough to bring a mind-blowing orgasm of her own. She squealed into Link’s mouth, but refused to pull back despite the heaving in her chest. Their passion, admiration and lust spilled over as they embraced, Ruto shakily lacing her arms around the back of his neck. “Mmmh...” This was as close a feeling to paradise as they could think of. Link never felt so warm, so loved, in all of his years living in the forest. And here this girl was giving him all he’d been missing in his life and more. Kissing her like this… it just felt _right_.

\---

The two kids had grins on their faces, the re-clothed Kokiri especially, as they stepped into the portal once again. He’d never imagined sex could feel that good! That was really… really, one of the best ‘tasks’ he’d done yet. Ruto was amazing, charming and cute, and very good at making him feel warm, comforted, and pleasured. It was a total 180 from her previous facades, and he definitely preferred this side of her. They returned outside, which was dark and awash with stars.

Jovially, they linked their hands and hopped into the water, washing off the scent and evidence of fish guts and sex. A bit of splashing and laughter echoed into the air, and Link had to admit, he never had this much fun with someone after Saria. Soon, they were relaxing comfortably, just treading water, when Ruto brought him back to reality.

“Oh! I forgot… you still want the Zora’s Sapphire,” Ruto giggled with a bit of a blush. Link blinked stupidly before resisting the urge to slap himself in the face. How could they let that detail slip for so long?! He nodded in reply, remembering what he’d came for. But he’d gotten _so_ much more than that with this little adventure…

Link gave a smile toward Ruto as she held up her hands, using the magic that tingled within her to bring back the shining stone. Everything seemed to turn a shade of blue, including the water around them, the sky seeming even deeper. The Zora’s Sapphire floated comfortably down toward his own hands, the gold sleek enough to show his reflection and the blue gems catching the light beautifully. He had to say, it was as beautiful as the Kokiri’s Emerald, if not more so.

He closed his eyes and willed his own magic to bring it into a safe hammerspace, before looking back at Ruto. He swam up to her, slowly signing a thank you before leaning in to give her a soft kiss, which was returned with greater energy. They shared an embrace in the cool water before they swam off, adjusting his hat and letting the water drip off his tunic once they touched land.

“Oh, and Link…” Ruto said as they got to the tunnel that led back to Zora’s Domain. He turned and rose an eyebrow, seeing the Princess give him a wink. “Don’t tell my father…”

As if he needed to be told. With a shake of his head, he started his trek forward with Navi at his side. Once he got to the Temple of Time to secure the Triforce, he’d make sure to come back to Ruto, once they could live without worry of Ganondorf.

But for now, duty called.


End file.
